Let's Simply Sleep Tonight
by quisinart4
Summary: After a long day, Felicity and Oliver are too exhausted to do anything but sleep. ONESHOT established Felicity/Oliver


**Title:** Let's Simply Sleep Tonight

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone's having an amazing start to their April! Here's a little Olicity fluff thrown your way. I swear, when I was imagining this scene in my head, I had something much more steamy in mind. But I ended up writing this after a long week and I think I killed the mood for them. Whoops! ;) Maybe next time? Instead it's just a ball of pointless fluff, sorry!

Comments most welcome, please & thanks!

* * *

The ride to her house is quiet, both of them exhausted after long days of work at QC and even longer nights of work to capture the latest serial killer murdering teenage girls in the Glades. Oliver had captured him last night and delivered him to SCPD, but there was no time for a night off when there was the Annual Investors Dinner with the Starling City Business Association to attend. Felicity thought she'd fall asleep on her feet any moment now; she knew Oliver wouldn't mind her opting out of her usual plus one duties, but he looked just as tired as she did, just as weary, and she'd feel bad taking the night off when he couldn't.

His usually broad shoulders droop under his suit as he stares straight ahead at their driver, refusing to take his eyes off the new guy who is taking Digg's place for the night. Digg had been fighting a cold all week, and Felicity had ordered him to take the night off. When she told him in her Loud Voice that she'd refuse to get in the car if he showed up at her door, he relented and sent another bodyguard in his place. He was someone Digg trusted, but trust came much harder for Oliver when it came to a new person in his vicinity, especially when said new person would be around Felicity as well.

Finally, when they arrive at her house, she steps out of the car and makes her way up the front path while she hears Oliver thank their driver. He steps in behind her after she unlocks the door, then re-sets her alarm code as she steps out of her heels, wiggling her toes in the softness of her hallway rug. There is no need for words as she takes Oliver by the hand, leading him upstairs behind her and down the hall to her bedroom.

"I should check all the rooms," he says, referring to his usual safety check before they go to bed at night. Checking the perimeter of the property, checking all the nooks and crannies of the house, checking to make sure the alarm code is activated one last time before he actually joins her in bed. Oliver is nothing if not vigilant.

"Shh, it's fine," she tells him as she turns on the bedroom light at the lowest setting considering it's well after midnight and their eyes are comfortable from the darkness of the night sky. "You're tired."

She needs to get out of this dress, but there's something she has to do first: kiss him. She reaches for him, stepping up on her tiptoes now that she's out of her heels, and he bows his head automatically, lips seeking her own as she kisses him. It's slow and smooth, long and luxurious, a kiss of comfort and full of intimate knowledge, both of them knowing exactly how to tilt their heads and when to part for a quick breath before their mouths meet again.

Felicity moans as she breaks the kiss. It's a sound she's become much less embarrassed about making now that they're a few months into this relationship. It helps that he often releases his own groan sometimes, the sensation of her overwhelming him, the desire for her assaulting his senses to the point where he cannot control himself either.

She smiles softly as she undoes the buttons of his shirt, one by one, taking her time and enjoying the way he stands still, eyes fixed on her. He's too tired to move, all energy spent after a long week, so she takes charge. "I missed you tonight."

He frowns, not understanding at all since they were locked in the same ballroom for a good six hours all night. It sure felt like they'd been locked in. He'd eyed all the exits for a possible escape route, but he knew he had to stay until a majority of their guests had left first. There was no way the CEO of Queen Consolidated could leave the event early considering the event was being held in his own city.

"I mean, you had to sit up front on the stage with all the other cute CEOs. I was very lonely with all the little people," Felicity explains. She tosses aside his shirt, then adds her own evening cardigan to the pile. She turns so he can unzip her dress, and he slides the zipper down in one easy movement, even as she adds, "Don't rip the fabric. Thea would kill me if I returned this to her with a hole in it."

"You're not little," Oliver says, shaking his head at the term she used even as he smiles quickly at the idea of her missing him from across the room. Funny thing is, he missed her too. He kept glancing up all evening to spot her from the stage, hoping she'd eaten, and that she wasn't too bored, that she hadn't fallen asleep in her chair as he tried to fake being alert and interested in all the guest speakers. Not to mention the quick speech he had to give. "I mean, you're little because you're short, but you're not people. You're... not little people. I don't know what I'm saying," he huffs out a breath of air in annoyance at the nonsensical chatter leaving his mouth. He steps out of his dress pants on his own, because if Felicity reached for the zipper, he wouldn't be able to contain his body's reaction no matter how exhausted he is.

When he looks up to see her in only the slip she was wearing under her dress, paired with silk underwear, the arousal hits him in full force; he clears his throat to swallow back his reaction even as he enjoys the view. She takes off the slip and tosses it onto their pile of clothes, then shrugs into one of her pajama camisoles before handing him his sweatpants.

"I get what you're saying," she assures him before moving past him to the dresser to remove her contacts. She smiles at him as she catches his gaze in the mirror, her eyes twinkling even in the dim lighting.

"Wait, who do you think is cute?" Oliver asks, just now remembering her earlier words.

Felicity chuckles, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him as she moves to the attached bathroom to wash her face free of the evening's make-up. "That's what you're focusing on in this conversation?"

"I'm just wondering," Oliver calls out over the sound of running water. Hey, she was the one who brought it up.

"Well, Jacob Earlman is very distinguished looking for an older man, and, well, there's always Bruce Wayne." Felicity sighs dreamily at the name as she steps out of the bathroom, patting her face dry with a towel. "He is definitely easy on the eyes."

"Bruce Wayne is an asshole," Oliver informs her as he hits the light switch right before they climb into bed. He fixes the covers around them, his nightly job to keep her warm and safe and close to his side. "He is not cute."

"Yes, of course, honey, whatever you say." Felicity slides over from her half of the mattress into his space, because there's never been halves where they're concerned. She slides her arms around his bare chest, kissing his shoulder lightly as she nods playfully.

"I mean it. He's not. I could tell you stories about Bruce Wayne," Oliver emphasizes.

"I'm sure he could tell me stories about you too, am I right?" Felicity counters with a smirk, amusement glittering in her eyes when Oliver goes silent. "That's what I thought."

"He's still an asshole."

"Okay, Oliver, he's not cute. He does not donate millions of dollars secretly to charity every year. He does not have amazing state-of-the-art technological breakthroughs occurring at Wayne Industries. He definitely did not ask me to come work for him."

"He did _what?_" Oliver nearly sits up in surprise, all signs of sleep disappearing as he stares at Felicity. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sure, of course I'm kidding." The deadpan humor is visible in her voice and his eyes narrow as he stares at her.

"He did, didn't he? I cannot believe him- I-"

"Shh, just go to sleep." Felicity tugs on his arm so he's back in bed, then turns closer into him for warmth, their legs entwining as she brushes lazy circles on his bicep. The gesture helps him relax immediately as the struggle to stay alert fades immediately. "I'm tired."

He can hear her voice sounding smaller and smaller, the exhaustion hitting her in waves now that she's curled up in bed. His arms tighten around her, hands brushing through her hair gently as he rearranges the locks on her pillow. It's been a long night, and the glowing numbers from the clock on the wall read well past two in the morning. He'll let it go... for now.

"Fine. But I'm telling you, he's an asshole."

Felicity chuckles in sleepy laughter one last time before closing her eyes.

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
